


弥赛亚同人之三十字微小说-时生总是来晚一步

by KnightNO4time



Category: Messiah Project - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time





	弥赛亚同人之三十字微小说-时生总是来晚一步

弥赛亚同人之三十字微小说-时生总是来晚一步

#  [时生总是来晚一步](http://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/)

weibo：被苍叶声音击沉的时生  
凹三：KnightNO4time

  1. [](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12c64ad3e)

[ 52](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12c64ad3e)

### [弥赛亚同人之三十字微小说](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12c64ad3e)

Adventure（冒险）：

伊月收到匿名派送的糖果，包装纸里有句话：

《伊月，下个游戏是：我真死了吗？》

Angst（焦虑）：

护梦到自己找不到小熊。

而他醒来时的确如此。

《护？》

还好手机屏幕及时亮了。

Confinement（囚禁）：

“万夜，我不会把你交给任何人。”

穗波紧紧抱住被困住双手，临死的，他的太阳。

Crackfic（片段）：

他拿起榊叶的那刻。

他再次看见了他。

Crime（背德）：

凉望着一旁累得睡过去的人的满身红印，后悔不来，“他还是个未成年…”

Crossover（混合同人）：【刀剑乱舞】

凉召唤出来了两把刀。

“吓到你了吗？”

鹤丸与鲶尾瞧着新主人吃惊的样子。

Death（死亡）：

小太郎将永远活在万夜的身体里。

EpisodeRelated（剧情透露）：

小暮为了引起有贺前辈的注意，而拉着加加美前辈去组乐队了吗？

Fantasy（幻想）：

他们都希望这个世界和平幸福，没有战争和杀戮。

Fetish（恋物癖）：

小提琴曲的唱片碟堆满了有贺凉的床底下。

FirstTime（第一次）：

小太郎第一次发现自己深爱的神就在身边时，他迎来了死亡。

Fluff（轻松）：

“喝吗？”

“不喝。”

“那给我看吗？”

“看吧。”

锐利把对准天狼星的天文望远镜转给了珀。

FutureFic（未来）：

只要想着在这个世界里还有自己的另一半活着，就能继续在黑暗里前行。

Horror（惊悚）：

雏森千寿不敢睡得太深，因为他怕失去小暮洵。

Humor（幽默）：

“刚才的笑话听懂了吗？”

“懂了。”

“为什么不笑？”

“我已经竭尽全力的在笑了。”

“…”

Hurt/Comfort（伤害/慰藉）：

“我还活着？”

“嗯。”

“園呢？”

“他没回来。”

雏森醒来后听到了一个好消息和一个坏消息。

Kinky（变态/怪癖）：

Salyut喜欢在亢奋时不停用母语说脏话，直到他浑身也被涂抹的脏而凌乱。

Joke（玩笑）：

“下面来把头和身体移植交换看看吧。”

“你在开玩笑吗，Dr.Ten？”

Parody（仿效）：

“不觉得小暮最近越来越像谁了吗？”

“连刘海方向都变了。”

“有贺前辈吗？”

Poetry（诗歌/韵文）：

他奏出的音乐，成为那人心中永恒流传的诗歌。

Romance（浪漫）：

留着标签的酒，每次回来都会少那么一点。

两只酒杯却总是同时被洗干净。

（解释：不管谁回来，都不愿让对方的酒杯继续落下尘埃）

Sci-Fic（科幻）：

白崎终于再度握住了淮斗的手。

那个真实的大脑下，是一具仿生人的肉体。

Smut（情/*色）

“不要淋我身上。”

冰凉香甜的液体被倒入锐利胸口，珀吮吸上来。

“我不是Nanny！”

Spiritual（心灵）：

一嶋晴海，以前是什么样子的呢？

Suspense（悬念）：

“Hina。”

“Yuki…”

他们再次针锋相对。

TimeTravel（时间旅行）：

他坐在观众席上，观看了那名少年参加的第一场小提琴比赛。

Toxic（剧毒）：

他们都是彼此的毒。

也是解药。

Tragedy（悲剧）：

到最后也没能再被人呼唤一次的名字。

星廉。

Western（西部风格）：

开枪后，帅气的吹开枪口的升起的硝烟，他推了下牛仔帽。

《护，这次易容的美国西部枪手很成功哦。》

GaryStu/Mary Sue（大众情人：男性/女性）：

学校约会选择第一位永远是Salyut。

但是他接受预约的对象选择永远是Souk。

AU（Alternate Universe，平行宇宙剧情）：【小神仙万夜】

小太郎发现自己召唤出来的万夜竟变小后钻进他书包里跟来了学校。

OOC（Out of Character。角色个性偏差）：

一嶋穿着圣诞老人装，在圣诞节派对上给大家分发礼物。

OFC/OMC（Original Female Character/Original Male

Character,原创女性角色/原创男性角色）：

“五条老师？为什么…为什么你会拿枪指着我啊？”

飒真对目标扣下了板机。

UST（Unresolved Sexual Tension，未解决情/*欲）

惊醒的雏森回想给自己来了一枪的老搭档。

发现被子下自己竟然硬了。

PWP（Plot, What Plot？无剧情。在此狭义上为“上/*床”）

“不要把巧克力….额？！塞我里面！”

“是你不让我吃的。”

珀吻住了锐利先要抱怨的嘴。

[メサイア](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E3%83%A1%E3%82%B5%E3%82%A4%E3%82%A2)[弥赛亚](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%BC%A5%E8%B5%9B%E4%BA%9A)[凉星](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%87%89%E6%98%9F)[凉月](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E5%87%89%E6%9C%88)[雏暮](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%9B%8F%E6%9A%AE)[珀锐](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E7%8F%80%E9%94%90)[飒柊](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E9%A3%92%E6%9F%8A)[柚御](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9F%9A%E5%BE%A1)[护淮](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/%E6%8A%A4%E6%B7%AE)[SS](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/tag/SS)

评论

热度(52)

    1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

    2. [](http://now36.lofter.com/) [天堂高速路](http://now36.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    3. [](http://ehunjun749.lofter.com/) [璃钰凌](http://ehunjun749.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    4. [](http://yougan530.lofter.com/) [柚柑子](http://yougan530.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    5. [](http://yui-yx.lofter.com/) [Yui_墨白](http://yui-yx.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    6. [](http://yonghu9866734512.lofter.com/) [OAO](http://yonghu9866734512.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    7. [](http://junxiaogu.lofter.com/) [江虞子这个号只更文吧](http://junxiaogu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    8. [](http://coconnn.lofter.com/) [白日夢表演藝術家](http://coconnn.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    9. [](http://shanailuo.lofter.com/) [莎奈落](http://shanailuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    10. [](http://sophialiu760.lofter.com/) [苏怀樱](http://sophialiu760.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    11. [](http://xueyingjiangjiuerleiyu.lofter.com/) [江析啊咿呀](http://xueyingjiangjiuerleiyu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    12. [](http://antao208.lofter.com/) [Aлмавя](http://antao208.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    13. [](http://fanchengluojin.lofter.com/) [苼时](http://fanchengluojin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    14. [](http://lhrturbo762.lofter.com/) [一口甜甜露西亚](http://lhrturbo762.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    15. [](http://muzzci.lofter.com/) [Mutsuko](http://muzzci.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    16. [](http://muzzci.lofter.com/) [Mutsuko](http://muzzci.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    17. [](http://lonsagnh.lofter.com/) [Lonsagnh](http://lonsagnh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    18. [](http://kuosa.lofter.com/) [Dr.Ku](http://kuosa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    19. [](http://shenhaiqiejun.lofter.com/) [本号为空号](http://shenhaiqiejun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    20. [](http://7headedhoho.lofter.com/) [九魚居士](http://7headedhoho.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    21. [](http://rossoarashi.lofter.com/) [Rosso](http://rossoarashi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    22. [](http://youlinaichangnianganmaozhong.lofter.com/) [琅欢](http://youlinaichangnianganmaozhong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    23. [](http://bohetang673.lofter.com/) [薄荷糖](http://bohetang673.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    24. [](http://yangwangxingkong066.lofter.com/) [一星在水](http://yangwangxingkong066.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    25. [](http://wangye547.lofter.com/) [千山慕久](http://wangye547.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    26. [](http://yangwangxingkong066.lofter.com/) [一星在水](http://yangwangxingkong066.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    27. [](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) [辅贤](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    28. [](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) [辅贤](http://aeilta.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    29. [](http://dunza.lofter.com/) [吨砸](http://dunza.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    30. [](http://taohuafh.lofter.com/) [油纸伞_Messiah Forever](http://taohuafh.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    31. [](http://taohuafh.lofter.com/) [油纸伞_Messiah Forever](http://taohuafh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    32. [](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) [水幕君](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    33. [](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) [水幕君](http://qumingkunnanhu147.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    34. [](http://xuelmiku.lofter.com/) [吐血的血月](http://xuelmiku.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    35. [](http://liuleideqinglian.lofter.com/) [考试要命](http://liuleideqinglian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    36. [](http://hongli2h.lofter.com/) [一只梨](http://hongli2h.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    37. [](http://dazaisangdebengdai578.lofter.com/) [羨漣](http://dazaisangdebengdai578.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    38. [](http://yeluowuqiu681.lofter.com/) [叶落无秋](http://yeluowuqiu681.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    39. [](http://takahashihitomi.lofter.com/) [廻希](http://takahashihitomi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    40. [](http://maogutouzhuimengren.lofter.com/) [猫骨头](http://maogutouzhuimengren.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    41. [](http://maogutouzhuimengren.lofter.com/) [猫骨头](http://maogutouzhuimengren.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    42. [](http://461367918cjy.lofter.com/) [风野吟歌](http://461367918cjy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    43. [](http://liu6666.lofter.com/) [汤圆君_冷门选手试图白嫖](http://liu6666.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    44. [](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) [阿转废话一箩筐](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    45. [](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) [阿转废话一箩筐](http://azhuanfeihuayiluokuang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    46. [](http://xixue056.lofter.com/) [曦雪](http://xixue056.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    47. [](http://xixue056.lofter.com/) [曦雪](http://xixue056.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    48. [](http://youshengzhinianainiwuxian.lofter.com/) [有声之年_爱你无限](http://youshengzhinianainiwuxian.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    49. [](http://bianmiaomiao002.lofter.com/) [酱酱妈_MessiahForever](http://bianmiaomiao002.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    50. [](http://bianmiaomiao002.lofter.com/) [酱酱妈_MessiahForever](http://bianmiaomiao002.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

    51. [](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) [酒酿橘子🍊](http://raku0618.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

    52. 加载中...
    53. 查看更多




[→](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12c64a18a)  
[←](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/post/1d0dd9ed_12c6f218e)

  
© [时生总是来晚一步](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](http://www.lofter.com)  


  
  


  
[](https://www.lofter.com/message/rootsoftheking)  


  
[](https://rootsoftheking.lofter.com/view)  



End file.
